world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110914lilymerrow
galliardTartarologist GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 21:59 -- 10:00 GT: Hi. 10:00 AA: Hello Lily. 10:00 GT: So. 10:00 GT: You know how I've been weirdly nice to you lately. 10:01 AA: Have you? We didn't fight when you told me about your accident or anything, but we haven't spoken since then really. 10:02 GT: Fair enough. 10:03 GT: Still counting it as 'weirdly nice'. 10:03 AA: I am willing to accept for the sake of whatever point you were about to make that there has been no resumed hostilities between us. 10:07 GT: Works for me. 10:07 GT: So. 10:07 GT: Again. 10:08 GT: You know how your dad's Balish. 10:08 AA: Oh. Is that what this is about? 10:09 AA: Acenia mentioned to me that there was some sort of nonsense about you and I being, apparently, siblings now. 10:10 AA: I am not sure if I believe it, but I am willing to indulge you if you care to explain the circumstances. 10:10 GT: Can't. 10:10 GT: Like, don't get me wrong. I'd love to, seriously. 10:10 GT: But I literally cannot tell you. 10:11 AA: Oh cod. More secrets? 10:11 GT: If you want I can have Erisio take a picture. Think my horns are coming in nicely. They sure as hell feel like they are, anyways. 10:11 AA: So you really have grown horns. 10:11 GT: Yyyep. Fun times. 10:12 AA: Yes. If you are really are Balish's daughter, they are probably a literal pain in the neck. 10:13 GT: They just sorta point straight up, actually. Not that big of a hassle until I forget to adjust for them when I go through doorways. 10:13 AA: Don't get me wrong, the status symbol of such majestic horns is entirely appropriate for a royal, and I would never think of losing them. But it is somewhat embarrasing to have to duck when I enter doorways. 10:14 AA: Ah, yes. So you've run into it too. 10:14 AA: You'll probably forget a few times....but you quickly learn not to. 10:15 GT: No fucking kidding, yeah. 10:15 GT: It's like a stubbed toe, but A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE. 10:17 AA: It's worst when they're growing, and near the base of the horns. 10:17 AA: The ends should get less sensitive later on. 10:18 GT: Thank God for that. 10:18 GT: Ugh, I've been getting a lot of mood swings lately too. Sooooo much anger, all the time. 10:19 GT: It was bad enough deaing with it once a month. 10:19 AA: I would suggest you be careful of that, and learn to control it. I have not run into it much....but it could be a sign of Highblood capriciousness manifesting. 10:19 AA: Once a month? 10:20 GT: Human female thing. 10:20 AA: Oh. 10:21 GT: And yeah, I thought of that too. It worries the shit out of me, cause what if I go all juggalo on my teammates? 10:21 AA: What the shell is a juggalo? 10:22 GT: Be glad you don't know. 10:25 GT: But I mean, that's definitely a concern. I'm still me right now, but, like, I'm the offspring of an insane, uber-controlling alien mother and an equally insane, homicidal troll father now, and who knows how that'll affect me later on. 10:26 GT: Quick note: if I ever refer to myself as 'Imogen', stab me, no questions asked. 10:28 AA: I'm not stabbing you, Lily. 10:29 GT: Right scepter. At least give me a concussion or something. 10:29 AA: And genetics are not everything. Do you think that I am a good representative of what one would expect from the offspring of a tyrian blood and a highblood? 10:29 GT: ((*right, scepteR)) 10:29 GT: ((*r)) 10:30 AA: What more violent and psychopathic combination could one come up with? 10:30 GT: Probably something with the one Jack guy all the teen parents are panicking about. 10:31 AA: Ah, yes. He was apparently quite a piece of work. 10:31 AA: We are probably lucky that none of this session's children were his offspring. 10:31 AA: Imagine if he were meddling with us the way Scarlet and Libby do. 10:31 AA: But then again I have heard that he is dead. So perhaps it would not be a problem. 10:32 GT: I dunno, man. Death tends not to stick in this game. 10:36 GT: And, uh. We kinda do have a kid of his, if Dad's theory is right. 10:37 AA: What? 10:37 AA: Who? 10:37 GT: My sprite. 10:38 AA: Your sprite? What did you prototype? 10:38 GT: Some joker playing card thingy and a horn. 10:39 GT: The horn came from Libby. In retrospect, I should have known something was up. 10:57 AA: Perhaps. 10:58 GT: Then again, back then I didn't know what kind of fucked-up shit she could do, so. 10:58 GT: Who the fuck knows, really. 11:18 GT: Oh, dude, totally just remembered. 11:18 GT: How'd your chat with teen Kate go? 11:18 GT: Or, wait. 11:18 GT: 30-year-old Kate, I guess. 11:19 AA: It was....frustrating. Though not because of anything personal. 11:19 GT: Yeah, that's about how I felt too. 11:19 AA: I had hoped she would be able to help me with an issue I am experiencing filling Acenia's primer, and it seems she cannot,. 11:19 GT: She's kinda...I dunno. The vibe I got was more Robocop than anything. 11:19 AA: I am excited to learn to manipulate time as she does, but I fear it will be too late to help me in this situation. 11:20 GT: Ahaha, what's going on with that? 11:20 AA: Ordinarily I would not be comfortable talking to you about this. But I suppose you have first hand knowledge of primers, and if you're my "sister" now, I suppose I may as well... 11:21 AA: ...it appears someone else has become aware of her primer and started attempting to fill it. 11:21 AA: And seems to be doing far better than I am. 11:21 GT: Ahh, jeez. 11:21 AA: In fact, the fact that he has made himself known at all makes me fear he will be finished within two weeks if we don't find a way to stop him. 11:22 AA: She was supposed to speak with Scarlet to see if she could make a new Primer, and then contact me back....but she hasn't yet. I am becoming worried. 11:22 GT: Hate to disappoint you, but I don't actually have any experience with Primers. Libby swooped in and deleted mine before I could do anything with it. 11:22 AA: Cod. I wish she could do that to Acenia's. 11:23 GT: She ain't the 'Scion of the Twink Race'. She's probably laughing her ass off at this, honestly. 11:23 AA: Or rather, I wish she *would* do that to Acenia's. 11:23 AA: Yes. I imagine so. 11:24 AA: I was not entertaining the idea of asking for her assistance. 11:24 AA: I fear Scarlet is our only hope as far as the assistance of twinks is concerned. 11:24 AA: I am trying to think of other contingency plans. 11:25 GT: Yeah, I think making a new Primer's your best bet right now. 11:26 AA: I would think it was. But the fact that she hasn't contacted me back yet with her new primer has me concerned. 11:26 AA: Perhaps I am overthinking things. 11:26 GT: Yeah, things've been a bit hectic over here recently. 11:26 GT: Mainly cause DAD FINALLY GOT HERE. 11:26 AA: Yes. We met. 11:27 AA: Cod. I nearly lost Acenia to Bothwell, and now I'm in danger of losing her to some unknown suitor. 11:28 AA: I am sorry. You were trying to change the subject. Yes. Let us speak of your father. 11:28 AA: It would be better if I kept myself from dwelling on this Acenia situation. 11:28 AA: I am driving myself frantic. 11:28 AA: Is your father....everything you had expected? 11:29 GT: I'd say so, yeah. 11:29 GT: Honestly, it's just good having any version of him here. 11:30 GT: Losing him was hard enough the first time it happened, especially considering he pulled a goddamn heroic sacrifice on me. 11:30 GT: And...I mean, he's exactly like him. Except, y'know, younger and a hell of a lot skinnier. 11:31 AA: That is mildly horrifying. 11:31 GT: Heheheh. 11:31 GT: Also a girl sometimes? That's new. Cool, but new. 11:32 GT: God damn, those wings are fucking majestic, though. 11:32 AA: Yes, she appeared to be female for most of the time I was around her. 11:34 GT: Don't blame him, really. If I had a magical girl pen, you can bet I'd use the shit out of it. 11:35 AA: It didn't seem to accomplish anything other than making him more erratic. 11:37 GT: He's pretty damn erratic to start with. 11:37 GT: I'm never going to let him live those damn sex talk videos down. 11:40 AA: You should turn the tables on him. 11:41 AA: Force him to go through your oreal. 11:41 AA: *ordeal. 11:41 GT: Oh my God. 11:41 GT: Merrow. 11:41 GT: You are an evil genius. 11:41 AA: I am the scion of a line of tyrants stretching back to the dawn of civlization, Lily. 11:41 AA: Of course I am an evil genius. 11:43 GT: OK, apologies to Erisio, but you just won the best sibling crown. 11:43 AA: I am sure Erisio will understand. 11:46 GT: Ahaha, he's being pissy at me. 11:47 AA: Who, Erisio? 11:47 GT: (I didn*t know there was a crown!!!) 11:47 AA: Oh, yes, he types for you still. 11:47 AA: I apologize for stealing your thunder, Erisio. 11:48 AA: Also....I'm sorry I forgot about you being there and started speaking of your sister romantically. That must have been uncomfortable for you. 11:49 GT: (It*s chill, just leave out the details of your physical relationship. Just pretend I am not here, I am only a proxy) 11:50 AA: Of course. Our physical relationship is not something I would share with Lily anymore than I would with you. 11:53 GT: Are you two done being chatty yet? 11:53 AA: For the time being. 11:53 AA: Until I sense another opportunity to irritate my newfound sibling. 11:54 GT: >:I 11:55 AA: I suppose all this culminates in a final question, Lily. 11:56 GT: Fire away, brother o'mine. 11:56 AA: If we run across Balish in our journeys, what is your intention? 11:56 GT: It's not like anything's changed. He's still an insane motherfucker that needs to be put down. 11:57 AA: Agreed, though your mother will likely make us pay if we do so. And I have promised Acenia to leave his final comeuppance to her if I don't have to do it for the sake of the mission. 11:58 AA: And Darmok likely deserves a few good kicks as wel. 11:58 GT: Fair enough. 11:59 GT: I still wanna get in at least one good wok-wallop, though. 11:59 AA: Have you spoken to Darmok yet about this? He has been surprisingly difficult for me to pin down lately. 11:59 GT: Fuck Darmok. He gave me dog food for the third time this week for shits and giggles. 12:00 AA: And a feelings jam right now would not go amiss... 12:00 AA: ...sounds like a case of sibling rivalry to me. 12:00 AA: How do you fall for it three times though? Wouldn't you know the smell or at least taste by now>? 12:00 GT: Nah, I think he's got some personal vendetta against me. Keeps rambling on about how I'm gonna kill Acena or something? I can't tell what he's saying half the time. 12:01 GT: Also the answer to that is shut up. 12:01 AA: ...what were his exact words? 12:01 GT: Shut up is the answer. 12:01 AA: Coddamnit. Now I seriously need to fucking talk to him. 12:01 GT: Yeah, seriously do. If only to tell him to stop fucking feeding me that shit. 12:02 AA: I am his moirail, not his mother Lily. 12:02 AA: I can't really tell him what to do. 12:03 AA: And I don't feel right using my position as Emperor over my own moirail....though I imagine Darmok would not pay much attention anyway. 12:03 AA: You may have noticed he does not have much respect for authority. 12:11 GT: Hadn't noticed. 12:19 AA: Regardless, if you talk to him before I do please have him contact me. I need to hear his exact wording regarding your complicity in Acenia's death. 12:19 AA: And I want to talk to him in general. 12:20 GT: Can do. 12:23 GT: I bet he'd listen to Sami actually. She thinks it's funny too, though. 12:23 GT: Dammit. 12:25 AA: Be honest Lily. If it were happening to someone else you would also find it amusing. 12:26 GT: Yeah, OK, you've got me there. 12:26 AA: It is not as though dog food is toxic. It is nothing more than harmless humiliation. 12:26 AA: i.e. exactly the sort of prank a brother would pull on his younger sister. 12:26 AA: You should attempt to reach out to Darmok. 12:27 AA: As you have done with me. 12:27 GT: Mmmmrgh. 12:27 GT: Fiine. 12:30 GT: Why do you have to be right all the time, it's so annoying. 12:30 AA: It is my curse. 12:30 GT: Truly a heavy burden to bear. 12:30 GT: No one understands your pain. 12:31 AA: While that is true, I suspect you are treating my burden as a joke rather than the dire matter it truly is. 12:32 GT: Yeah? Was. Was that seriously not irony. I'm confused. 12:33 AA: I am capable of multiple layers of irony. 12:33 AA: As a sea dweller I can be very... 12:33 AA: ... 12:33 AA: ... 12:33 AA: ... 12:33 GT: Oh no. 12:33 AA: Deep =B| 12:34 GT: The best sibling crown just got fucking obliterated. 12:35 GT: It's gone forever. I hope you're happy. 12:35 AA: It simply could not handle that much greatness. 12:36 GT: Nah, it just couldn't take being worn by such a... 12:36 GT: ... 12:36 GT: ... 12:36 GT: ... 12:36 GT: Bass-ic bitch. B| 12:37 AA: That was awful. 12:37 AA: Your lack of tyrian blood betrays you in vital moments like these, obviously. 12:39 GT: Yeah, maybe I am... 12:39 GT: ... 12:39 GT: ... 12:39 GT: ... 12:39 GT: Pretty terri-bubble at fish puns. B| 12:39 AA: That is true. 12:40 GT: However, I would like to point out one critical fact. 12:40 GT: YOUR FACE IS ALSO TERRIBUBBLE. 12:40 GT: HAHA, YES, SUCK MY AS-OF-YET-NONEXISTENT DICK. 12:40 AA: See, there's no nuance to an insult like that. Don't you even know how to troll someone? 12:41 AA: I would have thought you were an expert. 12:41 AA: Maybe it is only when you are not trying. 12:41 GT: What can I say? I'm just naturally gifted. 12:41 AA: Or maybe I have just mellowed out. If so I can only assume it was Acenia's influence. 12:42 AA: And dropping the Royal Voice. 12:42 AA: It is hard to be anything but ABSOLUTELY PROPER when speaking in the Royal Voice. 12:44 GT: Ehehe, true that. 12:45 GT: You totally still use the royal We sometimes, though. -- galliardTartarologist GT changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- galliardTartarologist GT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 12:51 AA: Oh our. I do? 12:51 GT: Yes. 12:51 GT: Yes you do. 12:51 AA: Oh, you mean like when I am angry. Like when I was intimidating Bothwell. 12:51 GT: I would like to request you never ever stop. 12:51 AA: That is a different thing entirely. 12:51 AA: There is a time to wear the Kingly Mask, after al. 12:51 AA: *all. 12:51 GT: Yes. That is exactly what I meant. 12:57 AA: All right. Well I still do not claim to know how you can have become Balish's daughter after the fact, but I will continue to play along with the charade until I have a good reason to believe otherwise. If Acenia belives it, I'll believe you. Sister. 12:57 AA: But I must go now. 12:57 GT: I should go too, anyways. I've got a video to work on. 12:58 AA: Ah, yes. Good luck with that. 12:58 GT: Thanks for the idea! Later, bro! 12:58 AA: Later. -- galliardTartarologist GT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 00:58 --